Songs For Elsa
by EriNeglop
Summary: Jack stepped on the scenery and took the microphone. "This song is dedicated to a very special person for me." Elsa lowered her gaze and blushed. Modern AU. JELSA


_**Hello! I'm Erika, some might know me from my story 'You Belong with Me'. **__**In some chapters I've had difficulties to connect the events that I wrote with the future ones, so I wrote this during that moments. It helped me to cool my head and get new ideas for 'You Belong with Me'.**_

_**This came out really smoothly and I must confess that I'm proud of it. So, I wanted to share it wit you.**_

_**Please, enjoy!**_

_**English is not my first language. Thanks to Maika for correcting and my little sister for made me listen the song.**_

_**Disclaimer: 'Frozen' & 'Rise of the Guardians' are not from my property.**_

* * *

**SONGS FOR ELSA**

* * *

**:**

**When I was your man**

**:**

It was an ordinary day for most people, well not for everyone. It was Rapunzel's birthday but she ignored that day, Eugene would propose to her.

So it started like any other day for most people. A certain golden haired girl woke up excited, a brunette boy woke up feeling nervous; today was the day. Children prepared to assist classes and adults got ready to drive to their jobs.

But this time, we will focus in one of Rapunzel's closest friends.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

The alarm clock rang and a grumpy Jack stretched his arm to hit the buzz button, his other arm stretched to the other side of the bed; it was empty. He rolled to see an empty space that was left three months ago, someone was missing. A platinum blonde girl didn't wake up beside him.

Jack reached the pillow and hugged it to his chest burying his face in it. He aspired deeply; after all this time, it wasn´t surprising that her shampoo´s scent wouldn´t be there anymore.

He got up and took a shower; he got ready to take a coffee with his friends and later he would dress up to attempt Rapunzel's party.

_Our song on the radio but it doesn't sound the same._

Once he got ready he grabbed the keys of his car. The Cafeteria wasn't so far from his apartment but not closer enough to walk to it. He turned on the radio and regretted of doing it.

A melody was playing, a melody he knew very well; It was their song, Elsa and his. Elsa loved that song and Jack sang it in a karaoke bar to impress her, since then he and Elsa started to date; that became their song to celebrate their anniversaries, achievements or to cheer up.

He immediately turned off the radio.

Then he arrived to the Cafeteria and parked. Kristoff, Anna, Eugene, Toothiana and Aster were already waiting for him. Anna waved her hand when she spotted him.

"Where's the Birthday girl?" he asked cheerfully.

"Her mother took her to a spa." Answered Eugene.

"And how are you?" Jack asked to Eugene. "Ready to be humiliated in front of everyone when she answers: 'No'?" he joked.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Eugene took a sip of his coffee. "Like if I wasn't nervous enough."

"Jack! Leave him alone." Said Tooth. "Everything will be just fine." She cheered Eugene up.

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

_'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name._

"By the way, today Elsa arrives from her trip to Europe." Anna said happily.

Jack's stomach dropped and his heart ached at the sole mention of her name. After they broke up, she went to travel around Europe to forget about him. All the gazes—less Anna's—focused on Jack, who was trying to hide the hurt look in his eyes.

Kristoff coughed falsely and Anna looked at him confused and then realized what happened. Jack hadn't recovered yet from the break up.

"Uh, I'm sorry Jack." She apologized.

"It's okay, Anna." Jack said. "I can't avoid her forever."

"No, you can't but she can go to the other side of the world to avoid you." Said Aster. "Ouch!" Tooth smacked him in the arm. "It's the true! What did you do for her to run away like that? Ouch! Tooth! Stop!" she kicked him below the table.

Jack ignored him.

"So how is she?" Jack asked.

Anna was sipping her hot cocoa looking at the other side of the Cafeteria. Kristoff patted her hand and she saw Jack staring at her. He frowned when she looked him in the eye. He was asking her about Elsa. Now she regretted she mentioned her sister's name.

"Eh… Jack…" Kristoff put his hand behind his neck.

"Spit it out." Jack said to Anna, who was burying herself behind the table.

"She… well, she was there… and then she… Elsa…." A speechless Anna appeared.

Normally if the girl rambled like if she wouldn't tell you all the details like some disaster will happen. An almost mute Anna meant that there was something she didn't want to tell.

"Anna." Jack called her serious.

"She met someone." She told him sadly.

"His name is Hans." Kristoff added.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I was hoping you two would get together." said Anna.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter." He sipped his mokachino and it tasted bitter.

They left to prepare for the party. They wished Eugene good luck and Kristoff patted Jack's shoulder and told him he was sorry for Elsa's new relation. Jack tried to pretend he didn't care but inside he was dying.

The party was in an elegant Hotel salon. All the guests started to arrive. Rapunzel was dazzling. Jack was having a good time drinking with his friends and teasing Eugene. Then, she crossed the doors.

Elsa was wearing a red gala dress. It was long with thin braces, it adjusted to her figure just fine showing her curves. Jack was struck for her beauty; he didn't remembered her so stunning but for him, she always was the most beautiful girl in the world.

Anna and Kristoff received her; Elsa was hugging her little sister. Jack felt attracted to her like a magnet and without realizing he started to walk towards her but stopped when a man with auburn hair kissed her on the cheek.

'_That must be Hans.'_ Jack saw him with jealousy.

Elsa proceeded to introduce her new boyfriend to her sister and Kristoff. Jack dragged his feet back to his table.

Eugene stepped on the scenery where the band was playing and gave a touching toast in honor of his girlfriend and finished with a marriage proposal.

Rapunzel squealed and ran to Eugene's arms. All the attendants clapped. Aster and Jack gave Eugene thumps up.

"Jack!" Rapunzel called him using the microphone. "There you are." She pointed him when she spotted him. "Come here and sing us something." She requested.

Everyone who knew him clapped and called him to step on the scenery and sing. He drank his vodka quickly and headed with the band. He congratulated Eugene and kissed Rapunzel on the cheek.

Rapunzel and her now fiancé stepped out the scenery leaving the microphone to Jack. He looked for Elsa in the crowd and found her; she was sitting in front of the dance floor.

"Well, this song is dedicated to someone very especial to me." Jack said on the microphone without taking his eyes off of Elsa.

She looked at him surprised. It was the first time she acknowledged him in the night. Elsa lowed her gaze and blushed by the intensity of Jack's gaze on her. He began to sing.

"…_It all just sounds like oooooh…"_ Elsa focused her eyes on him. _"Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize."_

On those months, Jack realized the mistakes he committed due his immaturity.

"_That I should've bought you flowers and held your hand."_

Jack remembered the times he and Elsa walked through the park and she asked him to buy flowers but he told her they were useless ignoring the sadness in her eyes.

"_Should've gave you all my hours, when I had the chance"._

How many times did Elsa call him to spent time with him but he was always busy with his friends or job?

"_Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance."_

Elsa was very popular on the socialite and was often invited to different parties but she was very shy and didn't want to go alone. She asked him many times to accompany her but Jack said he was tired or that he didn't want to be around snob people. "But you'll be with me. Please, Jack. I don't wan to go alone." She pleaded him.

Elsa wasn't visible to Jack now that the couples started to fill the dance floor. Between the bodies, he saw how Hans was offering his hand to Elsa and she gladly accepted it.

"_Now my baby's dancing but she's dancing with another man."_ Jack saw Elsa dancing with Hans.

"_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life."_ He continued singing and remembered the day she left him.

"I can't stand it anymore." She told him while she threw her clothes in a suitcase. He didn't try to convince her; his proudness didn't allow him to beg for forgiveness because he couldn't see what his wrongs were.

"_Now, I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…"_ he saw her chatting happily with Hans while they danced.

Two days after Elsa left his apartment, he went to her parents' house to clear things and apologize for letting her go. Anna opened the door and gave him the divesting news that Elsa left the day before to Europe; she didn't say which country.

"_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes."_

The time Elsa was absent; Jack was in a state of comma. He did his regular activities but not with the energy he used to. Tooth had a serious chat with him and he confessed her with tears in his eyes…

"I've been thinking and is my fault. I didn't realize I was pushing her away. Now, she's gone."

"_It all just sounds like oooooh…"_ Jack kept looking the couple dance. "_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize that I should've bought you flowers and held your hand."_

Hans whispered something in her ear and Elsa laughed.

"_Should've gave you all my hours when I had the chance"_

Elsa kissed Hans and that made Jack's heart ache.

"_Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance. Now my baby's dancing but she's dancing with another man"_

Hans made Elsa swirl graciously.

"_Although it hurts."_

Jack closed his eyes when Hans kissed Elsa and she kissed him back.

"_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong. Oh, I know I'm probably much too late to try and apologize for my mistakes."_

Jack's heart was sore while he watched Elsa dancing with other man. They laughed and Hans placed his hand on Elsa's waist leading her back to the table. He kissed her on the cheek and left.

"_But I just want you to know:"_ Jack sang focusing his gaze on Elsa. _"I hope he buys you flowers."_ She was looking at Jack.

Hans arrived holding a rose he took from one of the centerpieces and offered to Elsa; she smiled brightly and took the rose.

"_I hope he holds your hand, give you all his hours when he has the chance."_

Hans took Elsa's hand and kissed her fingers; she blushed. But what Hans and Jack ignored was that it wasn't the redhead's actions that put the blush on her cheeks. She was very aware the song was meant to her and even if she tried to deny it, Jack's voiced made her heart beat.

"_Take you to every party 'cause I remember how much you loved to dance."_

His voice made her look at him. She felt hypnotized. Hans followed Elsa's gaze.

"He sings pretty well." He pointed.

"Yes, he does." Elsa said.

"_Do all the things I should have done,"_ Jack looked to Hans and then focused again on Elsa. _"When I was your man."_

"Thank you." Jack finished.

The guests clapped loudly. Rapunzel ran to hug him.

"That was beautiful!" she told him while they climbed down the scenery. "I'm sure she got the message." She whispered him.

"Wow!" Eugene expressed. "I'm speechless." He palmed Jack on the back.

The Party followed its curse. Jack did his best to ignore Elsa and her new boyfriend. Near the midnight the guests started to slowly retire. Jack walked to the salon entry while he laughed of a joke he played on Aster and then suddenly he froze.

In front of him, there was a feminine silhouette looking at him.

"Elsa." He said.

"Hello Jack."

He didn't know what to say, well, he knew what he wanted to say but couldn't bring the words out of his mouth. He was just there, staring at her.

"It was a nice song." She said after a long pause.

"Thank you, I—" Jack wanted to ask her for a second chance but shut up when Hans appeared behind Elsa holding a black coat.

"Here it is, darling." He placed it over Elsa's shoulder. "You're the one who sang earlier. Jack, isn't it?" Hans said when he noticed Jack.

"Yes." Jack tried to not show his dislike towards the man who now was the owner of Elsa's heart.

"That was a nice song. You're a good singer." Hans told him.

Jack smiled; it was a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Well, Darling it's time to go." Hans caressed Elsa's arm.

"Goodbye, Jack." Elsa said.

"Nice to meet you." Hans added.

They walked out the salon. Jack wanted to stop them, even if he accepted that Elsa now was with other man a selfish part of him wanted to snatch away Elsa from Hans. But, he couldn't do that; it was his selfishness that made him lose her in first place.

"Elsa!" he shouted. But maybe there was still a chance.

She turned to him and said something to Hans, and then she walked to Jack.

_Do all the things I should have done_

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"He makes me happy." She said without hesitation.

Jack felt how his heart broke once again, but this time was more painful. Elsa noticed the hurt on his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay." He said with almost no voice.

Elsa looked to Hans, who was waiting for her with apprehension on his face.

"I must go." She told to Jack.

"Yeah, he's waiting for you." He said looking to his shoes, he lifted his gaze to meet Elsa's eyes and forced a smiled on his face. "I really meant it what I said… well, what I sang. I hope he doesn't make the same mistakes as me."

She closed her eyes and nodded. Elsa knew that he was speaking about the entire song, not just the last part. And Jack knew she knew; it was always like that with them.

It was like they were meant to be…

_When I was your man_

Elsa said goodbye once again and walked to Hans. He received her with a kiss and gazed Jack to make sure he won't call out for Elsa again.

"Goodbye, Elsa." Jack whispered while she got in the car with Hans.

…But it seemed that after all they weren't meant to be.

Jack watched how the car left with the love of his life and the guy who now occupied his place in Elsa's life. He kicked lightly the floor and walked to his car. He had to get to his apartment.

He walked very slowly because there was no one waiting for him there.

**:**

**_Don't worry! There will be a second part. It's not over yet._**

**_Also, 'You Belong with Me' is still a priority for me._**

**_This is the scenery that came to my mind every time I heard this song of Bruno Mars, not with Jack and Elsa but I just got the JELSA fever. _****_Well, I hope you have liked and don't hate me for the end; remember, this is a JELSA..._**

**_JELSA FOR EVER!_**


End file.
